Assault at Seicavalie
Saturday, 7:00 P.M.–9:00 P.M. *All participating players must belong to one of the three nations. *Up to 20 guilds or 250 players per nation, whichever comes first. *Speak with the the Seicavalie Battle Attaché NPC to register for guilds, hire mercenaries, or register as one. Schedule End of Previous Assault at Seicavalie (Siege)–Upcoming Saturday, 6:30 P.M. ;Registrations for Next Siege *Mercenary registrations and assignments can be done after the last siege up until 6:30 P.M. the following Saturday. (Mercenaries can only be assigned to guilds that are registered for mercenary employment.) *Guilds that occupy a castle when the siege ends may undertake Guild Quests and upgrade that castle until 6:30 P.M. the following Saturday. Saturday, 6:30P.M. ;Guild-Registration Deadline / Guild-Participation Confirmation / Mercenary Assignment for Specified Guild *A guild's registration is automatically canceled if its guild master is not logged in when the server announces the participating guilds. *The participating guilds will be chosen at random if more than 20 guilds in a nation register for war. *If a guild is not selected in this lottery, the Seicavalie Battle Attaché NPC will refund the Grosch used to hire mercenaries. Furthermore, if the number of participating guild members is lower than the number of hired mercenaries, they will refund that difference. *If a player was not selected as a mercenary for a specific guild, then they need to register as a random mercenary in order to participate. Saturday, 6:45P.M. ;Mercenary-Registration Deadline / Mercenary-Employment Completion / Random Mercenary-Registration Results *All registrations, including Mercenary Employment, end for the upcoming siege. Saturday, 7:00P.M. ;War Begins Saturday, 9:00 P.M. ;War Ends *Guilds that occupy a castle after the war can undertake Guild Quests and upgrade that castle until the next war. Registration ;Guild Registration - Attackers *Guilds that do not own a castle can participate as an attacking guild. *Only the guild master can register. *When registration is complete, the guild master can hire mercenaries. **The maximum capacity per guild is 50 players, including mercenaries. *Players that have already registered as mercenaries will no longer be registered as such the moment their own guild registers for the siege. ;Guild Registration - Defenders *Guilds that occupy a castle are automatically registered as defenders, guaranteeing their participation in the siege. *Only the guild master can hire mercenaries. ;Mercenary Registration -Guild Selection- *With the exception of players whose guild has decided to participate in a siege, anyone who has joined a nation may register as a mercenary. *Select "Register as a mercenary" when speaking to the battle attaché, and then select the guild you want to fight for. *Registration is guaranteed for guilds that have hired relatively few mercenaries, but is determined by lottery for guilds that have hired many. ;Mercenary Registration -Random Guild- *As with mercenary registration via guild selection, anyone who has joined a nation may register as a mercenary, with the exception of players whose guild has decided to participate in a siege. *You will be assigned to a random guild from among those that are hiring mercenaries. Player categories ;Guild Master *Register the guild for battle. *Hire mercenaries. *Use siege-weapon skills. *Construct siege weapons. *Operate siege weapons. *Give players permission to operate gate switches. *Operate gate switches. *Upgrade the castle between sieges. *Accept Guild Quests between sieges. ;Participating Guild Members *Acquire Guild Boons. *Operate gate switches. *Operate siege weapons. ;Mercenaries *Operate siege weapons. *Operate gate switches if authorized by the guild master. *Do not benefit from the effects of Guild Boons. *After the siege, mercenaries can speak with the Seicavalie Battle Attaché to receive their payment from the guild that hired them. *If players are not hired as a mercenary, they cannot join the siege. Rules *If an independent or hostile-and-occupied castle has its Fortification Points reduced to 0, that castle is conquered. *Each castle starts with 100 Fortification Points (FP), which can be reduced by destroying the following: **Castle Core: -100 **Castle Gate: -10 **Rear Gate: -5 **Rampart: -5 **Checkpoint: -3 **Large Door: -5 **Small Door: -3 **Guard Tower: -2 **Courtyard Catapult: -3 **Ballista: -1 *Repairing an object does not restore lost FP. *A castle falls when attackers reduce its FP to 0, and the guild with the highest Siege Points (see next section) wins possession over it. *The winning guild has exclusive possession of the castle until the next siege. **When a castle is occupied, all enemy occupants are transported back to their starting points, all objects and structures are repaired to their original state, and the castle is restored to 100 FP. **A guild may occupy more than one castle at a time. *Guilds earn a certain number of Siege Points by destroying objects in an enemy castle, and the guild with the highest score when it falls wins possession of the castle. *Damage dealt to objects and structures in a castle increase in proportion to the number of defending players that are outside their respective castle. Siege map There are four castles on the siege map Seicavalie. Their names and locations are as follows: *Upper Left： Amour Castle *Upper Right：Puissance Castle *Bottom Left：Licite Castle *Bottom Right：Aumone Castle When a player—guild member or mercenary—on the attacking side participates in the war, the siege map will be displayed upon entry. Guild members can choose their respawn point from occupied castles, but there are also three universal respawn points that players from other nations can use. Several entry/respawn points are outlined to the right in red and blue: *Red areas are usable by players from any nation. *Blue areas are exclusive to guilds from the same nation. Structures Each castle contains many destructible objects such as gates and castle cores. Just as each object can be destroyed, each object can be repaired using various methods. However, repairing damaged parts of the castle will not recover any FP that has already been lost. ;Castle Gate *The Castle Gate is a castle's primary entrance and cannot be accessed by anyone except the guild that occupies the castle. *Each castle has only one Castle Gate, which can be destroyed when attackers reduce its LP to 0. *The Castle Gate can be opened or closed using gate switches. ;Rear Gate *The Rear Gate blocks the rear entrance to a castle. *Each castle has only one Rear Gate, which can be destroyed when attackers reduce its LP to 0. *The Rear Gate can be opened or closed using gate switches. ;Large Door *The Large Door protects the inner keep. *Each castle has only one Large Door, which can be destroyed when attackers reduce its LP to 0. ;Small Door *Small Doors protect passageways throughout a castle. *Each castle contains a number of Small Doors, which can be destroyed when attackers reduce their LP to 0. CastleGate.jpg|Castle Gate RearGate.jpg|Rear Gate LargeDoor.jpg|Large Door SmallDoor.jpg|Small Door ;Gate Switches *Each switch opens and closes its corresponding Castle Gate. *Both attackers and defenders (who have authorization) can operate gate switches. *Gate switches cannot be destroyed, nor can they be operated by allied characters from the same nation if they are not part of the guilds participating in the battle. *Orientation differs from castle to castle, but the layout is the same. **Defending guild members can use switches to open the Castle Gate or Rear Gate in order to exit the castle. Red Line - Castle Gate Red point - Castle Gate's Switch Blue Line - Rear Gate Blue point - Rear Gate's Switch GateSwitch.jpg|Switch SwitchMap.jpg|Switch Map ;Repair Devices Repair Devices for Gates, Doors, Ramparts, and Guard Towers are located throughout the castle. *Defending guild members and mercenaries can use their Repair Kits with Repair Devices to fix damaged structures. *If a structure is completely destroyed, there is a temporary delay before it can be rebuilt. *Quartermaster NPC merchants are available to players from all nations and sell Repair Kits and Ballista Bolts. Speak with one to trade items and Grosch for these items. ;Transport Devices *Use Transport Devices to be transported back to your own nation. These devices may also be used even in an enemy castle. ;Destructible Ramparts The ravages of time have created weaknesses in the castle walls that can be exploited by attackers. Each castle has several Ramparts, but they are very difficult for players to damage on their own. Siege weapons such as battering rams can be used to deal massive damage to Ramparts, which are destroyed when their LP reaches 0. ;Safewalls *These magical barriers open only for players from the same nation as the guild that owns the castle. *Multiple Safewalls can be found in each castle; they cannot be attacked or destroyed. ;Guard Towers Guard Towers reinforce other structures in the castle. As long as any one Guard Tower is active, other structures (aside from gates and other Guard Towers) cannot be damaged. ;Cores The magical Core at the heart of every castle powers fortifications and defenses. The guild that destroys the Core will not necessarily become the next owner of the castle; Ownership is granted to the guild with the highest Siege Points earned. RepairDevice.jpg|Repair Device Quartermaster.jpg|Quartermaster TransportDevice.jpg|Transport Device SiegeRampart.jpg|Rampart SiegeSafewall.jpg|Safewall SiegeGuardTower.jpg|Guard Tower SiegeCore.jpg|Core External structures ;Checkpoints Checkpoints bar passages leading up to the castle proper. Several Checkpoints protect each castle and can be destroyed when attackers reduce their LP to 0. Checkpoints cannot be repaired after they are destroyed, but they will be restored when the castle is demolished. ;Siege-Weapon Construction Sites Siege weapons can only be constructed by attackers at specific areas in the war zone. These construction areas are marked on the map. Catapults, belfries, battering rams are the only siege weapons that can be constructed at these sites. ;Defensive Siege-Weapon Repair Sites When defensive siege weapons are destroyed, players can take construction components to these areas to rebuild siege weapons. Ballistae and trebuchets are the only siege weapons that can be repaired at these sites. Look for broken ballistas and broken trebuchets at the castle. ;Extractors Several Extractors are located throughout the siege map. Speak to one to return to your home country. red on the map to the right. *Only a guild master can construct siege weapons. Management After a castle has been occupied by a guild, many options become available. The Management System allows a guild master to utilize the services of stewards, who grant the guild 2 upgrade points per (real) day. These points can then be spent to upgrade and reinforce the castle. In addition to castle upgrades and services, speaking to castle merchants will also yield at least one special item per day. Upgrades Upgrades to a castle's attributes require 5 points each and have various effects, and though only 2 upgrade points are received per day, Guild Quests can be completed to earn additional points. Finally, only one attribute can be upgraded per day. Castle attributes can be upgraded to a maximum of 100 points. When a castle changes owners, all attributes are reduced by 20 points. *Attributes cannot decrease below 0 points. *If a guild disbands during a siege, ownership of the castle will change. ;Durability Upgrading Durability increases castle structures' maximum LP and DEF. ;Commerce Upgrading Commerce expands the inventory offered by castle merchants and decreases item prices. Transport costs will also decrease. The discount on merchant prices granted by your rank stacks with the bonus Commerce discount. ;Growth Upgrading Growth increases the amount of Guild Points that can be earned. ;Patriotism Upgrading Patriotism increases the amount of Honor earned for all those in same nation as the castle owner. The Patriotism bonus to Honor stacks with that of other castles owned by guilds from the same nation. ;Rewards Upgrading Rewards increases the number of special items awarded per day. Only guild members that are logged in at the end of a siege are eligible to receive these rewards. Guild quests Guild Quests are different from normal quests in that they are completed on the behalf of an entire guild. They can be accepted simultaneously with normal quests. *Guild masters can accept Guild Quests when a siege is not in progress. *Multiple Guild Quests cannot be accepted simultaneously. * Currently, there are two types of Guild Quests, and only one of each can be accepted per day. *All guild members can contribute to a Guild Quest once a guild master accepts it. *Note: Since there is a maximum number that can be accepted, a Guild Quest cannot be restarted if it is abandoned while in progress. *If a siege battle begins while a Guild Quest is in progress, that quest will automatically be abandoned. *Accepted Guild Quests will appear below in the "Special" tab of the Quest window. *Whenever a guild master accepts or cancels a Guild Quest, a system message will be displayed to all guild members. Category:Battlefield